


Headstart

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dangerous sex, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: On holidays in Glasgow, Leo Fitz takes his girlfriend on a ride in the countryside. But Fitz is on the impression that Jemma's not only here to watch the pretty landscape.Done for MCU Kink Bingo, square roadhead.





	Headstart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirtieth work here on AO3 and my first attempt at a story that's almost a hundred percent smut :D It is set in my "A Story In Miscommunications" verse and takes place shortly after the end of that story, but it's not necessary to have read it to read this one :)  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley as always :)

The landscape around them was beautiful. On the side of the road, bluebells, poppies and thistles were sprouting from the ground, finally announcing the end of winter. Fluffy white clouds were moving lazily across the blue sky and, except for the sound of their car, they couldn't hear anything but the singing of birds. Everything was serene and peaceful, but Fitz wasn't. Not when Jemma had that look on her face.

She thought he couldn't tell the difference among all her various smiles, although it was unanimously agreed upon that she was terrible at lying, but he definitely could. It wasn't the simple happy smile of a woman enjoying a relaxing car ride with her boyfriend, it was the dangerous smile of a woman who had a plan and was very happy with the way things were progressing. After more than ten years of complicated back and forth between rivals, friends and more, they were finally in a very fulfilling romantic relationship, and he'd had ample time to realize how good she was at getting what she wanted out of him. And it made him especially nervous when he had no idea what that could be.

When they'd decided to move in together two months into their relationship and Fitz had told his mum, she'd demanded that they come to Glasgow. She couldn't wait to meet the girl she'd heard so much about over the years, and had turned her grumpy son into a lovesick puppy.

And since they were long overdue for some vacation time, they had both agreed to take two weeks to go to Glasgow and then to Sheffield so Fitz could also meet Jemma's parents. Fitz had been scared, not that her mum wouldn't like Jemma, everyone loved Jemma. Even when they were younger and he couldn't stand her, he still loved her. No, what had made him really nervous was the possibility that they liked each other too much. His mum was very nosy and Jemma was willing to talk about pretty much anything, and, considering the very specific nature of their relationship, that was a dangerous combination. But except for a few baby pics and embarrassing comments on his "perky little bottom" (their words, not his), things went rather smoothly. It's been a much needed break from work and all in all a very relaxing few days. That was, until two nights ago.

"Everything alright?" Jemma asked sweetly, pulling him out of his thoughts. She'd probably noticed the slight frown on his face.

He looked sideways and smiled back at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

"Sure? Don't you want to take a break? Stop for picnic?"

"No I'm good, really," he replied, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "I'd rather drive straight to the Loch and have more time there." She leaned into him a little more and Fitz smiled wider.

He'd found it a little strange that Jemma had so enthusiastically agreed when his mum had suggested they borrow her old car to go for a ride in the countryside, she'd never been especially interested in cars, but he had admit it had been a really good idea after all. Fitz appreciated a nice car as much as the next engineer, but what he really liked best about this one was the bench seating with no separation between them. Jemma, who was always so cold all the time, could cuddle up to him all she liked, and Fitz, well Fitz got to enjoy having his lovely girlfriend all cuddled up to him. It made him feel like a smooth romantic character in an old sixties movie.

"Alright," she said, putting her hand on his knee and squeezing it gently. "Just tell me if you change your mind. You seem a little tense," she added, moving her hand a little further up as she rubbed the muscle of his thigh in a way that sent a little shiver up his leg.

"Right. I'll-I'll tell you. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replied in a soft, and if he wasn't mistaking, slightly breathy voice.

He glanced sideways and she smiled way too innocently before extending her neck and pressing a quick peck to his lips. She cuddled back against him, even closer than before it seemed, and he became very aware of her breasts pressing against his arm.

-0-0-0-

They kept driving in mostly comfortable silence for a moment. Jemma's hands hadn't left his thigh and she was tapping her fingers and rubbing his muscle up and down and Fitz was very, very glad they decided to go to the Loch instead of a more mountainous area. He couldn't have handled those roads with Jemma being all… affectionate. He didn't think he'd been especially tense before but he certainly was now. Jemma nuzzled his neck and sighed.

"You smell nice? Is that a new shower gel?"

This was the same shower gel he'd been using for months and she knew it perfectly. Why was she acting like that? Not that he didn't like it, it was just really distracting and felt kind of dangerous in a moving car he was supposed to be controlling. She was lazily pressing butterfly kisses to the skin under his ear and she felt so cosy against him he thought she might start purring any moment now. Which wouldn't really help the tightness in his jeans.

"Jemma?" he asked, only quickly glancing sideways. He would have to turn right soon to catch the main road towards Loch Lomond.

"Yes, Fitz?" she replied, whispering the words into his ear and chuckling lightly as goosebumps erupted all over his neck.

"Did you want something?" He slowed down, looking left and right for any oncoming cars, then took a right turn and accelerated. The main road looked almost as deserted as the one they'd been on.

"Ummm no, I'm just enjoying the beautiful landscape and a peaceful moment all _alone_ with my equally beautiful and wonderfully smelling boyfriend."

Oh! So that was it was all about.

"Jemma? Do you want me to-- Oh fuck!"

Her hand had moved to the inside of his thigh and was resting right over where his cock was definitely hardening now.

"You do feel a little tense now, don't you?" she said, tightening her grip on him, and Fitz groaned. "Poor thing, maybe you should take a break after all," she added, lightly grazing her tongue over his earlobe.

"There's no ah--" She sucked his earlobe between her lips. "--nowhere to stop on the side of the road now."

Fuck! Why did he have to wear those bloody tight jeans just because Jemma liked his bum in them? Couldn't he wear some nice loose tracksuit bottoms?

"Oh that's right! If only you'd stopped earlier when you had the chance," she replied, the wicked smile she'd been trying to hide finally shining through her mask of innocence. "Oh well..."

Her hand dove further between his legs and she stroked him through his jeans.

"Jem!"

She kissed his cheek sweetly and started stroking a little faster.

"Remember two days ago when you snogged me senseless, fondled my tits like they were a squeeze toy and then didn't follow through?" she asked, her voice a little breathless again. He nodded as he looked sideways at her and, oh god, she was caressing her breast now. "And then I woke up the next morning with your erection--" She squeezed harder and he whimpered. He was fully hard now. "--poking my arse, and you left to go to the bathroom? All because you couldn't have sex in the house if you thought your mum might hear us?"

"Yeah, I-I realize it wasn't fair but I got carried away and then I-I..."

She let go of him and he released the breath he'd been holding. For a moment he tried to decide if he was more disappointed or relieved that she'd apparently just been teasing, until she undid the button of his jeans and pulled his zip down. Fuck, that felt good!

"Jemma!"

"Yeah I know, I know," she huffed. "The walls are paper thin and it felt too weird with your mum in the other room. Honestly Fitz, it's not like it would have been our first time risking getting caught!" she added, her tone more petulant than the breathy almost whisper she'd been using until now. But her words brought back memories of steamy sex against a wall or in the elevator of their apartment building, and his cock twitched in interest.

"It's not the same Jem! And I think you can tell I've been pretty frustrated too!"

"Mmmh..."

She slipped her hand through the flap of his boxers and pulled out his cock, giving it a firm stroke. Fuck, why couldn't he find a rest stop when he needed one? 

"Said I'd make it up to you the moment we were alone and I meant it, I swear. Actually, I—"

She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"I believe you, Fitz," she said, her voice all throaty and sexy once more. "But you know how impatient I can get."

With a quick glance towards the thankfully empty road and relatively straight line ahead of them, she slid her hand down on his shaft and cupped his sac, fondling him firmly as she hummed her appreciation. He let his head fall back against the headrest for just a second before remembering he was supposed to be driving.

"So I thought I'd get a headstart on whatever you had planned."

She was back to pumping her fist up and down his length, and her other hand had slipped between her legs to rub her clit through the fabric of her jeans. Fitz hated himself for finding it all so sexy despite it being so dangerous. Especially coming from someone like Jemma who loved rules more than anything else. Well more than _almost_ anything else it seemed. She really had to be very, very horny. 

"And you're lucky because _I_ always follow through on my teasing," she said, and after a sucking kiss to his neck, she let go of his cock. 

Fitz whimpered pitifully as both him and his cock suddenly felt very confused.

Jemma reached between them and unlocked her safety belt before taking off her cardigan and popping open the top three buttons of her blouse. She'd just went from "I'll kick you out of my library if you speak too loud" to "If you're too loud in my library, I'll ride you on that table and see how much louder you can get," in the space of a second. Wait, where was that coming from? He'd never fantasized about librarians before. He supposed he, too, was very, very horny.

"Eyes on the road, Fitz!" she admonished, a small wicked smile tugging at her lips, when he couldn't help but gape at her. God, she'd be a really sexy librarian. And then, shifting on her seat until she was sitting kind of sideways, she bent over him and closed her mouth around the tip of his cock.

"Fucking hell!" he cried out as she sucked on it with enthusiasm. She hummed around him and descended, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Then putting her hand on his thigh for balance, she started bobbing her head up and down. His hands gripped the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Jemma!" he breathed out, threading the fingers of one hand in her hair, still not having decided if he wanted to encourage her or stop her. He was trying to keep his eyes on the road but couldn't stop them from being attracted to the sight of her head working his cock down there. "Jemma wait…" he whimpered. "This is-this is… really dangerous…"

She bobbed her head once more then let him go with an audible pop, looking up at him with a sly grin. Her lips were pink and glistening and her pupils blown wide. Another button of her shirt had popped open and he could see her boobs barely contained by the low cut lacy bra she was wearing. If anything, this sight was even more distracting. She licked his cock from base to head, swirling her tongue around it before licking her lips with a delighted sigh.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, pouting prettily. She really was a dangerous, determined woman, and he loved her all the more for it. "You know I would never force you to do anything Fitz."

"I-I don't-I..."

Had he forgotten the English language completely?

"I suppose I could just give you a hand job," she added, curling her hand around his cock and stroking lazily. "But that would make a mess on the seats of your mother's car... unless I could just… you could warn me when you're close and I..." she trailed off, sucking the tip of his cock once, twice, before letting go.

"Please... don't stop!" Fitz finally managed to let out, his voice breathless and pleading.

"Don't stop what, Fitz?"

He whined. She knew how uncomfortable he was with the words and she liked it all the more when he used them.

"I need to know, I wouldn't want to do anything you're not--"

"Please, suck my cock!"

She grinned wickedly.

"But of course. Just keep looking at the road, yeah?"

He nodded and she patted his leg softly. Then, putting back a strand of hair behind her ear, she closed her lips around his head again. She took him deep into her mouth once more, and then started moving over him again. They passed another car on the road and Fitz's cock twitched at the idea that someone might see what they were doing. Jemma was right, he really had a thing for exhibitionism. She hummed around his cock and Fitz gripped the wheel once more.

"Fuck, you're amazing!"

On the next pass, she took him a little deeper then sucked hard before she started bobbing her head up and down faster. Their specific situation didn't exactly allow subtlety and he was glad she was obviously going for fast and efficient instead of teasing him like she did so often. Fitz keened in pleasure as she gripped his thigh tighter and moaned around him. Her enjoyment of this made it all infinitely better for him. She came up for air for a second and looked up at him with a hungry expression.

"I swear I'll make it up to you," he declared hoarsely, and she smiled wryly before kissing the head of his cock and sucking him in all the way again. The road ahead was blissfully straight and deserted, so he threaded his fingers through her hair as she moved over him. "I'm so close," he let out in a whisper, and she started sucking him faster. His safety belt didn't allow him to move his hips so he encouraged the movement of her head with the hand in her hair. She moaned her approval around his cock then took her hand off his thigh... only so she could reach inside his boxers and grab his balls.

"Fuck!"

She fondled him as she kept moving over him. His cock twitched and his sac tightened but he tried his best not to tense the muscles of his legs. She bobbed her head once, twice more and on the next pass, he came with a shout of her name, releasing down her throat as she kept sucking him through the waves of his pleasure. He fought his instinct to let his head fall back and close his eyes, but it took him a moment to realize he still had his hand in her hair, keeping her mouth pressed around his shaft. He took it off and put it back on the wheel as she released him.

"Sorry, I was hum… distracted," he said, giving her a sideway glance and a sheepish little smile.

"That's alright. You know I always like your... enthusiasm," she grinned. He took a deep breath as he tried to focus back on the road.

"Jemma, that was fantastic, and actually, I was thinking... Jemma?"

She was unzipping her own jeans while her other hand slipped inside her shirt to close around her breast. She flashed him a mischievous little smile before she sighed and her eyes fluttered close in pleasure. The hand that had been on his cock just a few seconds ago was now slipping inside her jeans and knickers. She moaned as her finger must have found her clit. Her hand started moving inside her jeans and she released a harsh breath as she pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra. Jemma loved the feeling of the delicate fabric on her skin when she was aroused, and Fitz loved the sight of Jemma bringing herself to orgasm more than he could have ever imagined. Her hand started moving faster against her pussy and her back arched as she let out a series of small squeaky sounds. She squeezed her breast tighter and a second later, she came, moaning his name at the peak of her pleasure.

When she opened her eyes after a minute, her lips pulled into a wide smile when she saw how he was practically drooling as he looked at her.

"Turn left," she said, her voice still a little breathless.

"What?"

"There's a rest stop right there," she replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Right!"

Fitz parked on the far side of the rest stop. There were no other cars in that part of the parking and it was relatively secluded with the rows of trees bordering it on three sides. They remained silent for a moment as they were both busy readjusting their clothes. When he was done, Fitz looked and realized Jemma had been looking at him with a wicked smile.

"You're a very dangerous woman, you know that?"

She nodded, smiling proudly.

"And that was absolutely mind-blowing!"

"I know!" she said as she moved closer to him. "But don't think I'll do that every time you're being an awful tease," she mock-admonished.

"I wouldn't dare!" He pecked the tip of her nose, then grabbed her leg and pulled her in until she was sitting across his lap. She giggled in delight. "For the record, I was also talking about what came after the blowjob," he added and she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind... if you're being a good boy," she replied, winding her arms around his neck.

"So that was what you had in mind when you accepted my mom's proposition about the car?"  
She chuckled.

"I was more thinking in the lines of finding a deserted rest stop and shagging you senseless but I looked up some tips on Google and found some interesting ideas. And those seats do offer a lot of possibilities, so I thought I'd improvise..."

"God, I love your mind!" he said, palming her cheek to bring her lips to his. They kissed lazily for a long moment before finally pulling back. "So there are those lovely little cabins overlooking the loch that you can rent for the night. Plenty of them are still available for tonight..."

"Fitz!" she let out with a delighted tone. "That's awfully romantic of you!"

"Well, of course! What did you expect?"

She pecked his lips.

"Also, I was very, very horny! Still am..."

"Are you really?"

She was innocently playing with the hair at the nape his neck and had her breast lightly pressed to his chest and his cock was already rising up to the occasion. He nodded with a sly smile. Yes, he was definitely horny.

"But what are we going to tell your mum? You said we'd be back for dinner," she asked, not looking like she cared very much about the answer.

"Oh I'll tell her I needed a night away because you couldn't keep your hands off me" he said, shrugging mock-innocently, and she swatted his chest. "It's supposed to start raining pretty hard later this afternoon, with any luck she'll tell us to spend the night herself!"

"Sneaky!"

"I know!" he replied proudly. "So, car or cabin?"

She tilted her head to the side and Fitz could almost see the cogs turning inside her brain. But then she smiled and shifted on his lap until she was straddling him.

"Why not both?"


End file.
